


Shine

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not shine for him. The ones she shined for were the people of the Lower City. Beka's light was for them, but for Rosto, she was still the brightest light he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

It’s come to be a fact, plain and simple. She shines like the hero she is.

She shines brightly, purely. She shines for the people of the Lower City, for the people who she protects. She is their bright light, the one who has saved them from the Shadow Snake, from the counterfeiters.

Beka is the Dog who they look to. She is their hero, even when they hate her for taking in someone they love. She is the untouchable – the thing that many little gixies in the whole of Corus want to be. They look up to her, like they should.

She shines for them. She loves them as they love her. The Terrier, the Bloodhound, everything that she is, she has become for them. She catches those who do wrong and puts them behind bars.

In the end, Beka is who she is, and she shines for who she wishes to shine for. She does not shine for me. I see her light, but it is not for me. She will never have a rusher, and that is what I am.

I am what I am, but not in the way she is. What I am does not define me like it does her. I am simply the man on the other side of the line, the line she won’t cross. I’m as untouchable as she is, but only because of fear.

I came here looking for adventure. I did not want to fall in love, but four years later, here it is in front of me. I can never say it, nor can she. Nor will she, if she does feel it. It cannot be, and it never will be.

Beka shines like a star in the empty night sky for almost everyone. She is my supernova. She is too bright for me to see anything else when she blazes, but when she is not there, all is dark and unforgiving.

But she does _not_ shine for me. She shines for the people she cares about, and I am just Rosto. No matter what, I am the Rogue, and she is a Dog. She loves the law and I love my Court. She needs someone who loves the law as passionately as she does, and that is not me.

She does not shine for me, but she shines for them. Maybe they will remember her for it. They won’t remember me; I don’t shine like she does. I’m just the Rogue, the one who they think will always walk away.


End file.
